To Make You Feel My Love
by I hart Booth
Summary: Booth and Brennan must dance to a song. BB! Oh, and this could be considered a 'spoiler' fic. IT' not, but it could be misonstrude that way, so if you're touchy about it, prolly should leave this one alone.


**I promised a fluffy peice to go with the uber angsty "My Wish" this is it. It's not a sequel, tho you could consider it a prequel if you wanted. Mostly it's just me spending way too much time listening to my Mp3 player and thinking about Bones. Garth Brooks - To Make You Feel My Love **

Angela leaned in close to the music director and whispered something in his ear.

The man nodded, and turned to the band.

Grinning, Angela turned around to find her husband. He was exactly where he should be, with Zach and a few others, quietly clearing the dance floor of all except one couple.

"This next song goes out to Bones from her knight in FBI standard issue body armor." A voice came over the loudspeakers and then immediately was replaced with the first notes of a soft romantic melody and a smooth sultry voice caressed the air.

**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**

Brennan frowned and pulled away from Booth, he'd asked her to dance a while ago, but his was not part of the plan.

"Did you?" She began, suddenly aware of being alone on the dance floor with her partner.

"Me? Do you really see me calling myself that?" Booth needlessly smoothed the lapels on his tuxedo and smiled when Brennan started to shift nervously in her bright red bridesmaid gown. Maid of Honor gown actually.

"Hey! Dance you too!" Someone hissed.

Booth and Brennsn looked to where the command had come from and found Angela, standing in her gorgeous white halter top wedding gown, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Booth nodded slowly and took a tentative step forward.

"Shall we?"

**When the evening shadows and the star appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love**

Brennan looked at his outstretched hands, up at his face, and back at his hands.

"Are you kidding?" She asked seriously, not entirely sure whether he was pleased, irritated or amused by what Angela had done.

"Not in the least." He closed the rest of the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, making the decision for her.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong**

She stared into his eyes, the confidence and tender care within them gave her the strength to lift her pale arms and lace her fingers behind his neck.

Booth began to sway slightly. He knew the song that was playing, he smiled as he looked down at Brennan.

"Angela's nothing if not subtle." He chuckled softly.

**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love**

"There is nothing subtle about this Booth. People are going to think we are together."

"So?"

"Well, we're not." She stated plainly.

Booth grinned again. "Not yet."

**The storms are raging on rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

"Not yet? What is that supposed to mean?" Brennen frowned. Though she tried desperately, she couldn't tear her eyes off his lips. Those beautiful, wonderful teasing lips that sat poised dangerously close to her own.

"It means that I like this song and I like that Angela picked it for us, that's all." He really didn't want to say something stupid and have her leave him alone on the dance floor.

"Oh." Brennen responded quietly.

_Oh my god! Was that disappointment in my voice?_

_Oh my God! Was that disappointment in her voice?_

Booth decided it was and he continued quickly, fearing he would lose his nerve.

"It means I'd like to kiss you Dr. Brennan." He whispered, leaning in close to her ear.

**There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love**

Brennan held her breath when voice tickled her ear and she finally met his eyes with hers. This time she couldn't have breathed if she wanted to.

"Okay." She managed to choke out.

"Okay?" Booth repeated, disbelief and glee danced in his voice.

Brennan just nodded and tilted her head upward.

Booth smiled before bending to meet her. His lips touched hers, the kiss fulfilling every fantasy and daydream they'd ever had and then some.

Angela felt Hodgins' arm around her waist.

"What did you do?" He grinned and stared in awe at the two people on the dance floor, so lost in a kiss they'd stopped moving and quiet obviously forgotten they were in a roomful of people.

Angela smiled innocently and shrugged.

"All I did was request a song. They did the rest."

**It's not one of my best peices, but there really isn't anything better than fluff, so it's good by default. lol. **


End file.
